kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders
Kamen Rider U.S.A. x Dragon Knight x Masked Rider: Rise of a Riders is a Synopsis Ghost Shocker are gonna help all the enemies of Ventara and Masked Riders to stop the Kamen Riders and Masked Riders. Plot Scenes *'Scene 1': Ghost Shocker summons All the enemies - Ghost Shocker are gonna summon all the enemies of Kamen Riders and Masked Riders to work together. *'Scene 2': The Mysterious Riders Characters Kamen Riders Masked Riders And Introducing Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers Power Rangers Zeo Power Rangers Turbo Power Rangers in Space Power Rangers Lost Galaxy Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue Power Rangers Time Force Power Rangers Wild Force Power Rangers Ninja Storm Power Rangers Dino Thunder Power Rangers S.P.D. Power Rangers Mystic Force Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Power Rangers Jungle Fury Power Rangers RPM Power Rangers Super Samurai Power Rangers Super Megaforce |Jake Holling & Jake (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:yellow;color:black;"|(Super) Megaforce Yellow |Gia Moran & Gia (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:blue;color:white;"|(Super) Megaforce Blue |Noah Carver & Noah (mecha) |- |width="20" style="background-color:Grey;color:Gold;"|Robo Knight |Robo Knight |- |width="20" style="background-color:silver;color:black;"|Super Megaforce Silver |Orion |} Power Rangers Dino Super Charge Allies *Maya Young *Michelle Walsh *Lacey Sheridan *Agent Phillips *Brandon *Fish *Ferbus *Hal Stewart *Barbara Stewart *Molly Stewart *King Lexian *Magno *Combat Chopper *Dr. Zen Schulz *Professor Joel Rogers *Andrew Stark *Senator Alvin Obama *Jamon Wilson *Carla Wilson *Mitch Wilson *Gene Wilson *Tucker Wilson *Burt Wilson *Tara Wilson *Eileen Wilson *Audrey Wilson *Phoebe Wilson Villians *Ghost Shocker **The Great Leader of Ghost Shocker **General Dark **Ambassador Sorrow **Monsters **Soldiers ***Ghost Shocker Combatant *Xaviax ** **Minions *Count Dregon *Nefaria *Doubleface *Cyclopter *Gork *Fact *Plague Patrol *Plague Sentry *Cogwarts *Commandoids *Maggots * **Emperor Marvo **Vekar **Vrak **Headridge **XBorgs **Bruisers **Royal Guards *Nighloks **Master Zandred *Thrax *Lord Zedd *Goldar Cast Rider Series Cast * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jon Cryer * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell * General Dark: Cam Gigandet * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Kit Taylor: Stephen Lunsford * Len: Matt Mullins * Maya Young: Yvonne Arias * Michelle Walsh: Kathy Christopherson * Trent Moseley: Taylor Emerson * Lacey Sheridan: Marisa Lauren * Kase: Carrie Reichenbach * Ian: Tony Moras * Chance: Christopher Foley * Van: Christopher Babers * Pryce: Scott Bailey * Cameron: Keith Stone * Quinn: Michael Cardelle * Hunt: Mike Moh * Chase: Tony Sano * Nolan: Mark Cameron Wystrach * Eubulon: Mark Dacascos * Agent Phillips: Jamison Jones * Brandon: Brian R. Norris * Fish: Omi Vaidya * Xaviax: William O'Leary * Dex Stewart: T.J. Roberts * Ferbus: Paul Pistore * Hal Stewart: David Stenstrom * Barbara Stewart: Candace Kita * Molly Stewart: Rheannon J. Slover * Albee Stewart: Ashton McArn * King Lexian: Malcolm McDowell * Donais: Winston Story * Zaruis: Traci Belushi * Ferrian: Peter Shinkoda * Patsy Carbunkle: Libby Letlow * Herbie: Matthew Bates * Principal Henry Chalmers: Don Yanan * Moon Dude: Tom Ayers * Magno: Wendee Lee * Combat Chopper: Jason Narvy * Count Dregon: Ken Merckx * Nefaria: Jennifer Tung * Doubleface: Michael Sorich * Cyclopter: Steve Kramer * Gork: Michael McConnohie * Fact: Julie Maddalena Power Rangers Series Cast * Tyler Navarro: Brennan Mejia * Chase Randall: James Davies * Koda: Yoshi Sudarso * Riley Griffin: Michael Taber * Shelby Watkins: Camille Hyde * Sir Ivan of Zandar: Davi Santos * James Navarro: Reuben Turner/Dan Musgrove * Albert Smith: Arthur Ranford * Prince Phillip III: Jarred Blakiston * Kendall Morgan: Claire Blackwelder * Zenowing: Alistair Browning * Troy Burrows, Troy (mecha): Andrew Gray * Emma Goodall, Emma (mecha): Christina Masterson * Jake Holling, Jake (mecha): Azim Rizk * Gia Moran, Gia, (mecha): Ciara Hanna * Noah Carver, Noah (mecha): John Mark Loudermilk * Robo Knight: Chris Auer * Orion: Cameron Jebo * Jayden Shiba: Alex Heartman * Lauren Shiba: Kimberley Crossman * Kevin: Najee De-Tiege * Mia Watanabe: Erika Fong * Mike: Hector David Jr. * Emily: Brittany Anne Pirtle * Antonio Garcia: Steven Skyler * Tommy Oliver, Tom Oliver: Jason David Frank * Jason Lee Scott: Austin St. John * Zack Taylor: Walter Jones * Billy Cranston: David Yost * Trini Kwan: Ming-Na Wen * Kimberly Ann Hart: Amy Jo Johnson * Rocky DeSantos: Steve Cardenas * Adam Park: Johnny Yong Bosch * Katherine Hillard: Catherine Sutherland * Aurico: David Bacon * Delphine: Rajia Baroudi * Cestro: Karim Prince * Tideus: Jim Gray * Corcus: Alan Palmer * Ninjor: Kim Strauss * Tanya Sloan: Nakia Burisse * Trey of Triforia: Tom, Tim, and Ted DiFillippo * T.J. Johnson, T.J. (robot): Selwyn Ward * Justin Stewart: Blake Foster * Carlos Vallerte, Carlos (robot): Roger Velasco * Ashley Hammond, Ashley (robot): Tracy Lynn Cruz * Cassie Chan, Cassie (robot): Patricia Ja Lee * Blue Senturion: David Walsh * Phantom Ranger: Ali Afshar * Andros: Christopher Khayman Lee * Zhane: Justin Nimmo * Leo Corbett: Danny Slavin * Damon Henderson: Reggie Rolle * Kai Chen: Archie Kao * Maya: Cerina Vincent * Kendrix Morgan: Valerie Vernon * Mike Corbett: Russell Lawrence * Carter Grayson: Sean Cw Johnson * Chad Lee: Michael Chaturantabut * Joel Rawlings: Keith Robinson * Kelsey Winslow: Sasha Williams * Dana Mitchell: Alison MacInnis * Ryan Mitchell: Rhett Fisher * Wesley Collins: Jason Faunt * Jen Scotts: Erin Cahill * Lucas Kendall: Michael Copon * Katie Walker: Deborah Estelle Phillips * Trip: Kevin Kleinberg * Eric Myers: Daniel Southworth * Cole Evans: Ricardo Medina, Jr. * Taylor Earhardt: Alyson Kiperman * Max Cooper: Phillip Jeanmarie * Danny Delgado: Jack Guzman * Alyssa Enrilé: Jessica Rey * Merrick Baliton: Phillip Andrew * Shane Clarke: Pua Magasiva * Tori Hanson: Sally Martin * Dustin Brooks: Glenn McMillan * Hunter Bradley: Adam Tuominen * Blake Bradley: Jorgito Vargas Jr. * Cameron Watanabe: Jason Chan * Conner McKnight: James Napier * Ethan James: Kevin Duhaney * Kira Ford: Emma Lahana * Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Jeffrey Parazzo * Jack Landors: Brandon Jay McLaren * Schuyler "Sky" Tate: Chris Violette * Bridge Carson: Matt Austin * Elizabeth "Z" Delgado: Monica May * Sydney "Syd" Drew: Alycia Purrott * Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, Daggeron: John Tui * Sam: Brett Stewart * Kat Manx: Michelle Langstone * S.P.D. Nova Ranger: Antonia Prebble * Boom: Kelson Henderson * Nick Russell: Firass Dirani * Charlie Thorn, Sentinel Knight: Nic Sampson * Madison Rocca: Melanie Vallejo * Vida Rocca: Angie Diaz * Xander Bly: Richard Brancatisano * Udonna: Reba Mcentire * Leanbow: Chris Graham * Mack Hartford: James MacLurcan * Will Aston: Samuell Benta * Dax Lo: Gareth Yuen * Ronny Robinson: Caitlin Murphy * Rose Ortiz: Rhoda Montemayor * Tyzonn: Dwayne Cameron * Casey Rhodes: Jason Smith * Lily Chilman: Anna Hutchison * Theo Martin: Aljin Abella * Robert James: David de Lautour * Dominic Hargan: Nikolai Nikolaeff * Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger: Bruce Allpress * Jungle Fury Bat Ranger: Oliver Driver * Jungle Fury Shark Ranger: Paul Gittens * Jarrod: Bede Skinner * Camille: Holly Shanahan * Scott Truman: Eka Darville * Flynn McAllistair: Ari Boyland * Summer Landsdown: Rose McIver * Ziggy Grover: Milo Cawthorne * Dillon: Daniel Ewing * Gem: Mike Ginn * Gemma: Li Ming Hu Voice Cast * Emperor Mavro: Mike Drew * Vekar: Stephen Butterworth * Vrak: Jason Hood * Master Xandred: Jeff Szusterman * Professor Cog, Headridge: Cameron Rhodes * Venjix: Andrew Laing * Lord Zedd: Robert Axelrod * Goldar: Kerrigan Mahan Transcript For a full transcript, click here Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Crossovers Category:Films Category:Movies